Kushina Uzumaki
The Mother of Naruto Uzumaki, and the Wife of the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze. History Kushina Uzumaki is the mother of the series' protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki, and the wife of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.382 She is a host of Kurama, immediately preceding Naruto.499 Being a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kushina possesses a special chakra that was distinguished even among her peers, causing her to be sent from her homeland to Konohagakure to be the host of Kurama, replacing Mito Uzumaki.500 In Konohagakure, Kushina met with Minato who became Kushina's love after he saved her from a kidnapper, leading to their marriage.498 During her pregnancy, she had to be sent to a secretive place during labor to prevent Kurama's seal being broken.500 However, the place was subdued by Obito Uchiha, and he released Kurama who ran rampant on Konoha.501 She and Minato both sacrifice their lives to seal Kurama's half to Naruto, while also placing some of their chakra to their son as a fail-safe if he would break the seal.503 In Part II, Kushina's chakra appears during Naruto's subconscious battle with Kurama, helping her son to seal the fox and to tell him the truth behind Kurama's attack sixteen years ago.497 Before disappearing, she thanks Naruto for forgiving her about the whole ordeal of the sealing of Kurama.504 In the Japanese anime, Kushina is voiced by Emi Shinohara, voiced by Cindy Robinson in the English version before Laura Bailey took over the role since episode 246. Super Powers She is a former host of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Trivia * Minato in Naruto. In his case, he's got very good reasons to panic: his wife Kushina is the host of the Kyuubi, and childbirth is the moment in which the seal containing said Sealed Evil in a Can is at its weakest; if it ever broke, Kushina would die and the Kyuubi would be unleashed. And it happened. Sort of. Screenshots 58-0.PNG 59-1.PNG 13-2.PNG 14.PNG 32ku.PNG 10ku.PNG 38ku.PNG 39-1461903376.PNG 124-1.PNG 102-1476026522.PNG 101-1476026522.PNG 100-1476026522.PNG 98-1476026522.PNG 97-1476026521.PNG 96-1476026521.PNG 95-1476026521.PNG 94-1476026521.PNG 93-1476026521.PNG 92-1476026521.PNG 91-1476026520.PNG 90-1476026520.PNG 89-1476026520.PNG 88-1476026520.PNG 87-1476026520.PNG 86-1476026519.PNG 54-1476023806.PNG 56-1480639427.PNG 55-1480639427.PNG 54-1480639427.PNG 53-1480639427.PNG 52-1480639426.PNG 51-1480639426.PNG 74dead.PNG 94-1485826831.PNG 93-1485826824.PNG 30-1485826607.PNG N37919033.png N37919009.png N37918985.png N37918961.png N37918937.png N38024841.png N38024817.png N38024793.png N38024769.png N38024745.png N38024721.png N38010705.png N38010681.png N38010537.png N38025345.png N38025321.png N38025297.png N38025273.png N38025249.png N38025225.png N38025201.png N38025177.png Scene02281.png Scene02257.png Scene02233.png Scene02209.png Scene13849.png Scene13825.png Scene13801.png 30-1498851572.PNG 51 (2)-0.PNG Kushina7 (29).png Kushina7 (28).PNG Kushina7 (27).PNG Kushina7 (26).PNG Kushina7 (25).PNG Kushina7 (24).PNG Kushina7 (23).PNG Kushina7 (22).PNG Kushina7 (21).PNG Kushina7 (20).PNG Kushina7 (19).PNG Kushina7 (18).PNG Kushina7 (17).PNG Kushina7 (16).PNG Kushina7 (15).PNG Kushina7 (14).PNG Kushina7 (13).PNG Kushina7 (12).PNG Kushina7 (11).PNG Kushina7 (10).PNG Kushina7 (9).PNG Kushina7 (8).PNG 6dc0da4d0800babf6fa147b91a68cd65.PNG N38024913.png N38024889.png N38024865.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0970.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0969.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0967.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0968.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0998.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0997.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0974.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0993.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0996.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0971.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0975.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0978.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0972.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1010.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0973.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0991.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0962.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0985.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0984.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1008.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0963.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0987.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0992.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0994.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0976.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1009.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0989.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0977.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1007.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1011.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0990.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0986.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0988.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0995.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0976 29998991327 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0977 29998991197 o.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1013.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1119.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1012.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1017.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1014.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1061.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1065.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1064.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1016.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1019.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1123.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1122.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1015.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1018.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1060.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1021.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1020.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1120.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1121.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1062.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1063.jpg Ns-418-130 40267919994 o.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0700.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0694.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0686.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0683.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0675.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0673.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0670.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0667.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0663.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0661.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0659.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0649.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0648.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0705.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0699.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0698.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0697.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0696.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0695.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0693.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0685.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0684.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0674.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0672.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0671.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0669.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0668.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0666.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0665.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0664.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0662.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0660.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0658.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0657.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0647.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0706.jpg Ns414-233 25887608197 o.png Ns414-232 25887608267 o.png Ns414-231 40048474284 o.png Ns414-230 40048474434 o.png Ns414-229 40048474634 o.png Ns414-228 40048474894 o.png Ns414-227 40048475024 o.png Ns414-226 40048475114 o.png Ns414-225 40048475254 o.png Ns414-224 40048475434 o.png Ns414-223 40048475494 o.png Ns414-222 39863418275 o.png Ns414-221 39863418335 o.png Ns414-220 40048475724 o.png Ns414-219 39863418385 o.png Ns414-218 40048475854 o.png Ns414-217 40048475924 o.png Ns414-216 40048475994 o.png Ns414-215 25887609797 o.png Ns414-214 25887609907 o.png Ns414-213 40048476214 o.png Ns414-212 40048476304 o.png Ns414-211 40048476354 o.png Ns414-210 40048476474 o.png Ns414-209 40048476524 o.png Ns414-208 25887610207 o.png Ns414-207 25887610277 o.png Ns414-206 40048476694 o.png Ns414-205 25887610377 o.png Ns414-204 40048476774 o.png Ns414-203 25887610467 o.png Ns414-202 25887610517 o.png Ns414-201 25887610547 o.png Ns414-200 25887610597 o.png Ns 463 (3).jpg Ns 463 (2).jpg Ns414-199 25887610687 o.png Ns414-198 25887610747 o.png Ns414-197 40758199611 o.png Ns414-196 25887610847 o.png Ns414-195 40758199671 o.png Ns414-194 40758199751 o.png Ns414-193 26887605888 o.png Ns414-192 40758199831 o.png Ns414-191 26887605968 o.png Ns414-190 40758199881 o.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1072.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1071.jpg Ns414-244 39863417395 o.png Ns414-243 40048472694 o.png Ns414-242 39863417455 o.png Ns414-241 40048472844 o.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1070.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1069.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0959.jpg Ns414-240 39863417495 o.png Ns414-239 40048473014 o.png Ns414-238 39863417565 o.png Ns414-237 39863417635 o.png Ns414-236 39863417665 o.png Ns414-235 40048473444 o.png Ns 463 (1).jpg Ns414-234 40048473884 o.png Naruto Shippuden Episode 250 0013.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 250 0012.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 250 0011.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 250 0010.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1269.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1268.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1267.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1266.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1243.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1118.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1117.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1116.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1115.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1083.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1082.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1068.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1067.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1066.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1054.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1053.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1052.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1050.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1041.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1057.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1056.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1051.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1049.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1048.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1047.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1042.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1040.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1039.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 1038.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0960.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0958.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0922.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0921.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0920.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0910.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0909.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0908.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0888.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0887.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0886.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0885.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0884.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0883.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0882.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0881.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0876.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0875.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0874.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0873.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0872.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0871.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0870.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0869.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0868.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0867.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0865.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0864.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0863.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0862.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0861.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0860.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0856.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0855.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0854.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0853.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0849.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0847.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0846.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0845.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0844.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0843.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0842.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0840.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0805.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0804.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0803.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0802.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0801.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0800.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0799.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0798.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0797.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0796.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0795.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0794.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0793.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0792.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0791.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0790.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0783.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0957.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0954.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0848.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0841.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0789.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0788.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0787.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0786.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0785.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0784.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0782.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0781.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0780.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0779.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0778.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0777.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0776.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0775.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0774.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0773.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0744.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0743.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0739.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0738.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0737.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0736.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0735.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0956.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0955.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0953.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0947.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0946.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0945.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0944.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0924.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0923.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0725.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0724.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0723.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0722.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0721.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0720.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0719.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0717.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0713.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0710.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0709.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0708.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0652.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0651.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0650.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0637.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0636.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0635.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0634.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0633.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0632.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0631.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0630.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0623.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0619.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0618.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0617.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0616.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0522.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0521.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0520.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0519.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0518.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0517.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0516.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0515.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0514.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0513.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0512.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0511.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0510.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0475.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0474.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0473.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0472.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0471.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0470.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0469.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0468.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0467.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0466.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0465.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0464.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0463.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0448.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0447.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0446.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0445.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0444.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0443.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0442.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0436.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0435.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0434.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0433.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0432.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0428.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0427.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0340.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0339.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0338.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0337.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0336.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0335.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0334.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0333.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0300.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0299.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0289.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0104.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0103.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0102.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0101.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0100.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0099.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0081.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0079.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---458-1082 29999103507 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---458-1081 44935895481 o.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0718.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0716.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0715.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0714.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0711.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0292.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0291.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0290.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0288.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0147.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0082.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 247 0080.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0290.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0289.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 474 0288.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0828.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0827.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0826.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Mothers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Force Category:Red Hair Category:Super Soldiers Category:Demon Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Jinchuriki Category:Grandmothers Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Slave Category:Hidden Power Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Splicers Category:Red Aura Category:Tail Category:Suicide Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Deceased Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Ninja Category:Harem Category:Killed In Action Category:Child Soldiers Category:Military Category:Woman Category:Shonen Jump Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Martial Artist Category:Vessel Category:Konoha Academy Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Kunoichi Category:Humans Category:Married Category:Murdered Category:Healing Factor Category:Students Category:Body Alteration Category:Psychic Link Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Immigrants Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Warrior Category:Souls Category:Relatives